


Serva me, servabo te (Save me and I will save you)

by Justadeangirl67



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adoptive odinson, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluffly Steve, Gods and Goddesses, Kings & Queens, Medieval, More tags to be added, Omega Reader, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Protective Steve Rogers, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Reincarnation, Star-crossed, Steve Rogers Feels, Thor's Sister, i dont know, just read it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2019-11-24 04:01:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18161216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justadeangirl67/pseuds/Justadeangirl67
Summary: In a time when Omegas are rare and dwindling by the day, Princess Y/n Odinson has been betrothed to the Alpha King Steven Rogers since she the day she presented as an Omega.Her arrival to his kingdom may be the first time they have laid eyes on one another in this lifetime, but they will soon learn it’s not the first time their souls have found each other. In every lifetime since the beginning, their souls have found their way to each other and every single time they have been torn apart. They have been brutally ripped from their beloved by a tragedy no one could stop, but Steve will not allow The Fates to interfere this time.He refuses to spend another lifetime mourning her.No matter what it costs.(Alpha!Steve x Omega!Reader, reincarnated soulmates)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: Steve sees his mate for the first time and it unleashes a chain of events that will change everything. 
> 
> Warnings: Heavy Angst. Typical A/B/O dynamics.Sweet Steve. Protective Growly Steve (Because I can). Soft romantic crap that I love. 
> 
> A/N: AHHHHHHHHHHH. It’s like all my favorite tropes in one fic. reincarnated soulmates! This fic is actually for my bean bean. She asked me for an Alpha Steve and she happens to love soulmate fics. No beta so probably a shit ton of mistakes. I’ll fix it eventually. Send me love??? Because I’m needy.
> 
> ***My fics are not to be saved or posted on any other sites without my written permission. Reblogs are my jam though! Thanks!*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve sees his mate for the first time and it unleashes a chain of events that will change everything.

By the start of the 12th century, Omegas were slowly dying out. Fewer than twenty percent were presenting as Omegas and the ones that were had begun using any means necessary to hide any sign they presented as an Omega for fear of being taken by a desperate Alpha seeking any mate they could get their hands on. **  
**

The desperation through the different kingdoms led to a myriad of new laws and orders set in place in an attempt to control and reverse the damaged population. The first law that was enacted, if an Omega was born to royalty they were to be mated to an Alpha king of their parents choosing in a hope it will produce more Omegas of royal blood. In turn, it will make it harder for the prince or princess to hide their secondary gender, thus providing more recorded Omega births.

Mates are selected at the time they present but the pair do not meet until they are of age to wed and the Alpha has risen to power over his clan and kingdom.

Steven Grant was Alpha of the Rogers Clan and had recently begun to reign over his kingdom after his parents were slaughtered in a raid that devastated his people. More than half his people were killed or injured and nearly all lost their homes. In the midst of rebuilding his clan and kingdom, raging a war against the Hydra Clan, he is expected to marry the Omega he has been arranged to for most of his life.

In many ways, this comes at nearly perfect timing. They could use the support of the Odinson Clan, both monetary and military support. Still, the idea of having an outsider being ‘delivered’ to him as if she was a prized catch makes Steve stick to his stomach. It’s not the way he wanted to find a mate. He wanted to marry for love and he thought, maybe, just for a moment there was a glimmer of hope that he could. All of that was crushed when the kingdom was attacked and his father was decapitated before his eyes.

The head of the Alpha responsible rested upon the spikes surrounding their kingdom up until a few weeks ago. Steve had it removed once he received word that his betrothed would be arriving in a months time. He did not want her to be scared of her new home or worse, of him. It was bad enough she was being forced to marry him when she felt she did not know him, he didn’t think he could handle her viewing him as her captor.

He took a deep breath as he slicked his hair back as best he could. He hasn’t bothered trimming his hair or beard since his parents died but now he was regretting that decision. He was moments away from meeting his soon to be mate, the Omega that will be his wife in five days time and he looked like an unkempt soldier, not a king. Not the clan Alpha and not someone she would want to know.

“Don’t think about it.” Steve turned around at the sound of his personal guard and best friend’s voice. “Trust me, she’s going to like the hair and beard. Are you planning on wearing that?” He gestured to the simple leather tunic and the missing crown.

“Yes, I don’t want to be anything other than Steve when she lays eyes on me.” He sighed and took one last look at his appearance. “You know I hate wearing that damn thing. It weighs too heavily on me. In more way than one,” he mumbles under his breath.

He didn’t need to say it. Bucky knew. He knew how heavy the weight of the crown was on Steve’s shoulders, the burden it put on him and if he could, he would take it for him. That just wasn’t possible. His fate was sealed by choices he made long ago.

“What if she hates me?” Steve asked, nerves finally showing in his eyes.

“No one hates you, Steve,” Bucky assured him. “It’s almost impossible to hate you. I don’t believe she could hate you in any life.” Not one member of the kingdom hated their King. He was kind, generous, and fiercely loyal to his people. He never once acted as if he was above any of them, even the lowest born. After the burials and he has officially ascended to the throne he went to visit each family that lost a loved one to personally make sure they would be able to provide for their children and elderly. He was a good man, a good king, and a good Alpha.

It was a silly worry, but Bucky has known Steve for as long as he can remember and he’s always worried when there was no need to do so.

“Buck, she’s being forced to come here. To my kingdom. Away from all of her friends and family to marry an Alpha she doesn’t know. All because she wasn’t given a choice.”

Everything Steve was saying made sense. She was being torn from her parents and her brother. Her friends. The report said she was only bringing one of her ladies with her. She was to rule over a kingdom and clan she didn’t know. Marry a man she’s never met in five days. If the Alpha she was set to marry was anyone other than Steve Bucky would have been worried.

“Yeah, but you’ve got those soft puppy eyes that make Omegas melt.” Steve snorted and slipped his sword into his sheath, avoiding meeting Bucky’s eyes. He wasn’t convinced it was going to make a difference. Giving yourself away to an Alpha you do not know wouldn’t be easier because of something stupid like his eyes.

“You’re forgetting one important thing, Steve,” Bucky reminded. “You weren’t given a choice either and she knows that.” Steve’s shoulder slumped slightly, that seemed to help him relax for the moment. The horns sounded from the front gate and his face paled slightly making Bucky chuckle. “Let’s go before you faint.”

Bucky was right. Neither one of them chose this. He hoped that she wouldn’t hold that against him, then again The Fates have never been on his side.

**> >>>**

“Your Highness, I do not think you need to worry so,” Natasha smirked at her obvious nerves. “I’ve only heard good things about the King. Ruthless against his enemies but fair and just to his clan. I dare say, he’s said to be gentle even.”

Y/n hummed as she watched the sprawling greens before her as they carriage approached her new kingdom. Her new prison disguised as her home. It’s not that she didn’t trust her lady. She did. Back home Natasha was her personal guard, but she was unsure how her new Alpha and king would take to a female Omega as a soldier. Just a little white lie. She assumed it would be simpler, safer to say Natasha was just her lady in waiting.

They didn’t need to know she could break the neck of an Alpha double her size without breaking a sweat. Her brother insisted she kept that secret until she knew her betrothed true nature and she agreed for once. Thor was unusually protective but in this instance, he might be right and he did arrange the marriage. She would be in a strange place with no one she could trust besides Natasha. It may not matter that her brother trusts the King.

Some secrets were necessary when your free will was being stripped from you.

“You know if he tries anything I will remove his hands before he can blink and your brother will wage war on his clan,” Natasha said evenly as if the talk of war was nothing. “His clan can’t afford a war right now. They are still broken and rebuilding.”

“Wonderful.” She murmured. “He will only treat me with kindness because he is forced to.”

“That is not what I meant.”

Y/n turned to face her friend. “I know what you meant and I appreciate your words. I am not in the mood for them. No matter how well they are intended.”

A harsh silence cuts through the cabin, ending the gentle chatter between the two friends for a second. Natasha wouldn’t let go of a good chance to tease the princess.

“I heard he’s very handsome. Blue eyes. Gorgeous face. Tall. Some say he is so well built he is bigger than your brother.” Y/n turned to glare at her friend, only to find her smirking. “I thought you might want to know the man you are marrying won’t be a disappointment.”

“In his looks only. We know nothing of the man, the Alpha he is.” She reminded her friend. “Stories are just that. Fables we create to make the truth better than it actually is. I’ve heard all the tales you spoke of. I’ve heard that he’s kind to his people. The envoys my brother sent to spy on him, they say he played with the children. Teaching them to fight with wooden swords and make dolls. They said he listens to his people. Begs to know what they want or need of him. They also said he is bound by the laws of his clan and several of his council members believe Omegas should be seen and not heard.”

Natasha's eyes flashed with something Y/n couldn’t read but she knew her well enough to know that did not please her.

“If he allows such members, such archaic laws to still be in place then perhaps the good kind Alpha act, is simply that. An act. Something he uses to hide behind.” Y/n’s eyes fall onto the huge wooden and stone gate before them, guarding a large stone castle that was perched at the top of the cliff in the distance. “Don’t put too much faith in the tales of the man he is known for. I’m only interested in knowing the man I have to spend the rest of my days with.”

A soft hand landed on top of Y/n’s shaking ones, her scent was soured with fear and it was clogging the air around them. “I promise you. No harm will come to you while I am here. I would lay down my life to get you back home where you are safe, but you have to rid yourself of your fear. He will scent it the moment you step out of the carriage”

Y/n licked her lips and nodded, taking several deep breaths to calm herself. “If he is a good Alpha like they say he won’t like you being scared of him and if he’s not he will use your fear against you,” Natasha warned. “Don’t let him have that control over you.”

It took only a few moments for Y/n’s scent to sweeten back to its gentle almond and vanilla scent, she nodded her quiet thanks to Natasha who simply smiled in return. They made their way through what was left of the small kingdom, most of the houses were still being rebuilt and there was still evidence of the fires that consumed nearly all of the kingdom and yet, the streets were lined with the Kings people, ready to welcome their new Queen.

“It seems the people are happy to see you have arrived unharmed,” Natasha muttered.

She glanced to her friend and back to the crowd, thankful she was hidden in the darkness of the carriage. At least someone was happy about this union.

Y/n had forced herself to not look at the men standing near the front steps that led to up to the castle she would be soon calling home. She did, however, see the deep frown on Natasha’s face and she didn’t like that for a moment.

“What is it?”

“Nothing,” Natasha assured her. “He is not wearing a crown. I am unsure which is the King.” Her eyes scanned the men, one shorter blonde, a dark-haired blue-eyed man next to a long-haired blonde with a beard and then a smaller red-haired woman standing off to the side. All were Alphas except for the young woman. Most likely someone meant to be part of her Y/n’s new household.

“I don’t understand. Why would he not announce himself?” Y/n asked, panic rising in her voice.

Natasha looked at her and smiled. “Perhaps he wants you to recognize him as true lovers do. By scent alone.” She didn’t believe in all that nonsense but she knew that Y/n did.

The carriage finally came to a stop and the door opened to allow both women to step out and Y/n let out a stuttering breath before squaring her shoulders and whispering, “We would have to be true mates for that Natasha, a forced union is hardly the time for a love story.”

The red-head ignored her mistress and stepped out of the carriage, eyes locking on the tall dark-haired Alpha. His mouth fell open and the man next to him had to put a hand to his chest to stop him from rushing towards the fair-skinned Omega. She smirked and stood just off to the side, purposely avoiding the Alphas gaze.

Y/n took one last breath and summoned her strength. She tilted her chin up and stepped out of the carriage only to find a hand waiting for her to take. Her movements faltered for a moment as she looked at the large hand stretched out, awaiting her own hand. Her eyes slowly traveled up to meet a set a beautiful blue eye watching her, a soft smile playing on his lips.

“Your Highness.” He rumbled softly.

The soft rumble sent a shudder through her and she prayed he did not feel it as she slipped her hand in his and allowed him to assist her down, not because she needed his help. His help was only granted because she allowed it to happen. It had nothing to do with how handsome he was or the way his smile made her knees go weak. His scent, that sweet strong scent of Cypress and honey, does nothing at all for her.

Y/n caught Natasha’s eye and she saw the hint of teasing her bright green eyes. She would have to wait until they were alone to yell at her friend. For now, her attention had to be on the Alpha King before her. Steve slowly released her hand, rubbing his fingers against his palm as if it pained him to let go of her.

No. They just met. She is imagining things.

Steve smiled at her, though it seemed strained and that’s when she caught a hint of nerves in his scent. She was unsure why he was nervous but for some reason that made her more at ease. “It’s my pleasure to welcome you to my kingdom and to finally lay eyes on you after all these years.”

She dropped into a deep curtsey and bowed her head submissively, much to her and Natasha’s disgust. It was something that Thor made sure she knew before she left. He wasn’t sure how traditional Steve was but he wanted her prepared for anything possible.

Steve winced at the gesture and bent down, placing his hands on her upper arms to help her stand back up to her full height. “Please. Let me help you up. I never wish for you to bow to me in that way.”

Y/n stood, confusion clearly written on her face. “I- yes, your majesty.” It was the first time she has spoken in front of him and he nearly fell to his knees from just those few words.

“Just Steve.” He rumbled low enough that only she could hear. “I’m just Steve with you.”

“Steve.” She corrected herself.

Awkward tension settled over the group as the smaller Omega behind Steve cleared her throat. “Your majesty perhaps her highness would like to rest? It’s been a long journey and there is the feast tonight.”

The Alpha King groaned at his own stupidity and shook his head. “Right. Yes. I apologize. I can show you to your chambers if you are ready.”

“You?” She asked in disbelief. Surely he had more important things to do than to guide her through the castle.

He grinned and nodded just once. “Yes. You are my first priority. Always.”

She swallowed hard and dropped her gaze. She wasn’t sure how she felt about that. They didn’t even know each other, how could she be more important than the rest of his kingdom?

“I - I am ready when you are, S-Steve.” She could have sworn he growled in response but when she looked up he was completely composed, hand extended and ready to guide her up the steps.

Something about all this felt terribly familiar and she wasn’t sure why.

**> >>>**

Wanda had the door opened by the time they arrived at the large room she was expected to call her own. It wasn’t like her bedroom back home. It was triple the size. There was a large dark wood four-poster bed filled with furs and blankets, fur rugs were thrown all over to protect her feet from the cold stone floors, the sitting area was huddled in front of the larger fireplace. The smaller fireplace was by the bed for added heat in the evenings she assumed. Once again there were piles and piles of blankets.

It all seemed terribly personal, and yet they did not know each other at all.

“These are your quarters.” Steve’s deep voice called from her side. “I wasn’t sure - Um, your nest. I wanted you to have enough blankets. I know it’s much colder here than you are used to.”  There was a bit of longing, an aching in his voice but she was too busy staring at the large circular wooden desk that was tucked into the corner of the room to pay too much mind to it. It held what appeared to be rolls and rolls of parchment as well as a large map of the land and severely stone statues were spread out on that very map. She’s seen a similar set up in her brother’s quarters back home.

This wasn’t just her suite. 

“And we are to share?” She asked, voice cold and void of real emotion. She didn’t know him well enough to let him see her vulnerable. He could lay on all the sweet words he wanted, at the end of the day this isn’t what either of them wanted. There was no reason he should pretend he is happy to have her here, messing up his life with her presence. 

Steve shifted from one foot to the other, clearly debating how to respond and relieve himself of whatever brought that pained look to his face. He took a deep breath and finally nodded, meeting her eyes. “Yes. These are my quarters and you are to be my Queen. Until the time that you are… You will sleep alone.”

That was not something she thought the Alpha King would say. She expected him to tell her to handle it like a princess should. They were to be wed after all and would be spending the rest of their days sleeping next to each other. Why delay it five measly days?”

“If you need anything, I’ll be in my guards quarters just outside and James will be stationed at the door for your safety.”

“I do not need a guard.” She responded easily.  “Unless I have something to fear from your people?”

He smirked and shook his head slowly. “No. You do not. No one here will harm you. I would just feel better knowing you are safe since I will be kept from you.”

Y/n didn’t know what to say. He only cared for her safety so he could secure their alliance, not because he cared for her and she needed to remember that. She nodded and that’s when she realized she had backed herself up to the wall with Natasha on her left and the large table separating her from her soon-to-be mate.

Steve bowed his head to her and met Natasha’s eyes, a soft smile on his face. “I trust you will also look after her as best you can. The feast begins at sunset.” He looked back at Y/n. “I will come to collect you then if that is all right?”

The Alpha was asking for her permission?

“I-I, um, yes.” She stuttered in response.

Steve rubbed the fingers of the hand that held hers one last time before giving her a curt nod and leaving the pair of Omegas alone.

“He certainly lives grand doesn’t he?” Natasha ran her fingers along all the furs lying on the furniture before turning to smirk at Yn. “Oh, that’s right he picked all this out for your comfort.”

Y/n narrowed her eyes at her friend and turned her back towards her gazing out the window as the river flowing below them.

“Don’t get any ideas in your head, Natasha. I told you. There will not be a love story written from our hearts. Love can’t grow in confinement.”

**> >>>**

“Is it her?” Bucky voice was barely above a whisper, the only light in the dark staircase was coming from the candle in the iron sconce on mounted to the wall above Steve’s head.

“Yes.” Steve snarled, his voice was harsh and tight. It was taking everything in him to keep it together. “I don’t think she knows she’s my true mate and I want to keep it that way for as long as I can. You are not to leave her side. Do you understand me? Not for a moment!”

“It looks like she has her own guard. She won’t like it.” Bucky said with a small smile. “You know how she is.”  

“I won’t watch her die in my arms again. I’ll tear The Fates apart before I lose her again,” Steve growled, the only thing Bucky could see clearly was Steve’s red eye blazing in the dark.

“You won’t,” Bucky assures him. “It’s different this time. Natasha is back. With all the Omegas disappearing, this is it, Steve. This is the leverage you’ve needed. You have paid the price long enough. We all have.” Bucky was hurting just as much as Steve was. His mate was within reach for the first time in seven lifetimes and he couldn’t act on his feelings.

The entire kingdom needed Steve and Y/n to find their way back to one another. It was more than just their stories at stake.

“I’d rather never be reborn again than continue to lose her time and time again so I hope you’re right because I won’t live another life without her.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve sees his mate for the first time, and it unleashes a chain of events that will change everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Heavy Angst. Typical A/B/O dynamics.Sweet Steve. Protective Growly Steve (Because I can). Soft romantic crap that I love.
> 
> A/N: I’m sorry this has taken longer to get out. My writer’s block has been atrocious, but here it is. It’s a little slow going but have faith. 
> 
> ***My fics are not to be saved or posted on any other sites without my written permission. Reblogs are my jam though! Thanks!*

Steve paced for the next several hours in Bucky’s quarters on the other side of the great hall, refusing to meet with anyone other than Bucky or Y/n if she required him from anything. He needed the time to get his head on straight before he saw her again. The closer he got to her the harder it would be to keep himself together, and he knew that. He barely had the strength to let go of her hand when she arrived, and it took every ounce of will power to make himself leave her alone. All the pain he was feeling just part of his punishment, part of the curse he brought upon himself. **  
**

The agony he was feeling was thanks to the memories of his past lives that were bestowed upon him. It was the worst kind of Hell a cursed soul could go through. He has spent his each and every life replaying their every moment together. He knows every meeting by heart. He could recite the exact moment she’s fallen in love with him. All seven weddings are seared into his consciousness. He’s watched her die seven times and he replays them all every time he closes his eyes.

Each time he’s lost her was due to a different cause, but they all ended the same, in his arms. The last was the most grievous of them all. For a fleeting moment, it had seemed they found a way around The Fates. They were married and bonded for over a year without incident. When their first anniversary came around, and she was still breathing the next day Steve was enraptured. No one could wipe the smile from his face. A celebration was in order!

After all, his wife and Queen were safe. Admittedly, this meant the curse was broken.

It turned out The Fates were only playing games with him. They must have become bored with the pain they were weaving from their golden threads and decided they needed a new third act. Steve should have known better. He had stupidly left her alone. He thought it would be alright considering they made it through the dreaded one year mark. He was foolish. He let his happiness cloud his judgment, and it cost him everything once again. By the time he got back to her, it was already too late.

It wouldn’t have mattered if he had been there. The Fates would have taken her no matter what. He knows that now.  He had to watch her gasping for breath as she faded away in arms in the bed they shared. If he’s thankful for any part of this torture, he’s glad she can’t remember. He wouldn’t want her to remember the pain she’s had to endure. The sound of her terror-filled voice begging him to save her still haunts him.

_Please don’t let m-me go, Steve. P-Please. Help me. Save me, Alpha._

Their destiny is to lose each other over and over, and he wasn’t sure there was a way to change destiny, but Steve and Y/n were not the only ones paying the price for his crimes. Bucky had stood by his friend at the time of judgment, and it cost him his mate, the love of his life. He’s forced to live in this limbo alongside Steve with memories of his mate knowing full well she will never be reborn to him because of it. It’s been seven lifetimes since he last laid eyes on Natasha, no one knows how or why she is here but the ache it must be causing his friend burns just as deep as his own misery.

For a time, he tried to stay away from her. Hoping that would show his sorrow to the Gods and they would have pity on him or at least on Bucky. They never did. No matter how much he tries to stay away from her they are always brought together, and every time he falls in love with her all over again only to have her ripped from his arms, leaving him forced to spend the remainder of his days with her blood on his hands. Just to be reborn and relive it all over again. He didn’t care what it cost him; he was going to find a way to keep her this time. They wouldn’t bond which would give him time to formulate a plan at least. If he’s smart and follows his head not his heart, he may be able to find a way out of his doomed fairytale.

They must wait and delay the timeline in hopes that they could devise a way to stop the ill-fated end they are bound to repeat.

**> >>>**

The sharp sound of Steve’s boots hitting the stone flooring of the castle was the only thing that could be heard as he hastily made his way back to his mate. His hand still felt cold from the loss of hers, and it only grew colder the longer he was kept from her. Once they were married, he would be able to use that as an excuse not to leave her side. For the next few days, he would have to put his faith in Bucky to keep her safe.

“How is she settling in?” He asked softly, looking back at Wanda who was following a few steps behind him. Protocol. An old ridiculous protocol he hated. “Was she alright?”

Wanda smiled up at the King and nodded. It was nice to see him interested in something other than war for a moment. He was always so solemn it was nice to see another side to the stoic King.  “She is perfectly well your majesty. She spent some time watching the grounds being prepared for the celebration tonight and had her lady help her get ready. It seemed she enjoyed all the swans and floating lanterns outside her window. Almost as if someone knew that she would and directed them to sit where she could see them.”

Steve smiled at the redheads' insinuation, “She’s always liked the way they look against the water.”

“Always… your majesty?” Wanda inquired, curious eyes shimmering up at him.

He shook his head as they came to a stop in front of his chambers, that was enough talk for one day. Wanda was a little too clever for her own good. He waved for her to continue on to into his chambers and announce his presence to his mate. His eyes fell on Bucky who looked pained to be this close to Natasha, he was struggling more than he had realized.

“James.” He said stoically, “ Have Clint watch the future Queen and her lady.”

Bucky opened his mouth to argue no doubt, but he couldn’t do so openly, Steve arched his brow and waited until Wanda disappeared before continuing, “If you cannot handle being this close to her you do not have to be. You’re carrying the burden of my crimes, and it is not fair. I won’t ask you to continue doing so.”

“I won’t leave your side,” Bucky said through gritted teeth. There was a hint of red burning around his eyes just from the thought of being separated from Natasha.

“You don’t owe me anything else. You’ve given me enough, and I hate to think you are continuing to suffer out of loyalty--”

Bucky shook his head to stop him, lowering his voice just barely above a whisper, “You misunderstand what I’m saying. If you can’t stop this, if you lose Y/n again I lose Natasha and who says she will be reborn again? I’m by your side out of loyalty, but it’s just as much for your destiny as it is my own.”  Wanda’s voice carried into the hallway, and he nodded to his best friend before entering the room.

Steve smiled at the dark green gown Natasha was wearing. It was form fitting enough to show off her figure, but the extra pieces of fabric that hung loosely from her neck and down her arms made it modest enough for a Queen's lady. It wasn’t anything extravagant, but he had a feeling she wouldn’t go unnoticed tonight. He met her eyes and his gaze directed her towards the hallway letting her know she was dismissed. He wanted a minute alone with his intended Queen, and he was confident she would relish the company waiting right outside the door.

Natasha hesitated. Her hand going to her waist where there was no doubt a knife hidden within the bundled fabric. It’s been a long time since they have been around each other, but it would seem she has not changed, quick to distrust and fiercely loyal to her friend.

“I won’t harm her,” Steve assured her. “I’d lay down my life to protect her without a second thought. She’s safer in my company than anywhere else.” There was no indication of deception in his eyes, and for an unknown reason, she sensed she could trust him. She wasn’t going to be very far away and if Steve still knew as he thought he did he would wager she would be listening from the hallway, not that Y/n couldn’t defend herself. He had every faith that his beloved was perfectly capable of defending herself.

Y/n stepped out from behind the curtains separating the two halves of the room, a beaming grin on her face. She was dressed in a white and cream gown, the sleeves were some type of cream colored sheer and covered with white flowers made from lace and feathers along with the bust. The same details carried down through the skirt and faded away until there was nothing but soft fabric covering her skin. It took everything in him to suppress the growl that was threatening to rip from his chest.

“Did you see all the lanterns on the water? I love the way they look--” She stopped when she realized Natasha was gone and it was just her and... Steve.

“I-- I’m sorry. I thought you were my lady.” Her eyes fell from his, and her head bowed slightly. “I apologize for speaking so freely.”

He slowly stepped over to her and grasped her chin between his forefinger and thumb, raising her head to meet his tender gaze. “You have nothing to apologize for. I had the river lit up for you. I want you to enjoy it.”

“For me?” She queried, suspicion filing her voice. She did not know anything about him, so she was right to be suspicious of him. He presumed she had imagined she would arrive to find a harsh Alpha that wanted her to please him and only thought of himself. Instead, she found herself tethered to Steve’s heart. The only thoughts on Steve’s mind are how to please her and how to ensure she never leaves his side again.

“Yes.” He encouraged. “I like your smile. All I have ever wanted is to make you smile.”

Her heart skipped at the soft words spilling from the Kings' lips. His sweetness mixed in with his intoxicating scent was going to be the death of her. She’s never wanted to nuzzle her nose in an Alpha’s neck more than she does right at this moment. She cleared her throat and raised her chin out of his hold.

“We just met,” She said stiffly. “How could it be all you have ever wanted?”

Steve smirked and dropped his hands by his side giving her a chance to see what he was wearing. A red long sleeved leather tunic, hints of blue throughout out, no signs of his position or what he’s earned, just a sword sheathed on his hip and no crown ontop his head yet again. Modest for a King. Maybe a little too modest if you would ask her brother.

“No crown again?” She pondered aloud.

“My subjects know who I am.” He says, a hint of amusement in his voice. “And I do not like the feel of it. It is a burden I wish I could give back.” A look he couldn’t recognize came across her face, and it made him feel unsettled. He can’t remember the last time he was unable to read her every thought. Something was off about her this time. It was best to not dwell on unhappy thoughts with their limited time together though. He leaned towards her and let his lips hover by her ear, “You look breathtaking my darling.”

Y/n tried to stifle the shiver that vibrated through her, but she couldn’t stop it before Steve felt her tremble. He grinned and let out a pleased rumble in response. It was beginning to feel very warm in their large room. Her skin felt heated, and it was only increasing thanks to the scent of a pleased Alpha was close to her. She cleared her throat and took a step back to give herself a moment to catch her breath, but it was impossible with those blue eyes staring at her with such adoration.

“Are you ready to escort me?” Steve invited breaking their silence.

“Escort you?” She questions, a real smile directed at him for the first time since she arrived. He wanted to do whatever he could to keep her smiling at him like that. “I thought I was your intended?”

Steve grinned and held his hand out for her to take which she did without hesitation. He cupped her delicate fingers in his rough battered ones and lifted her hand to place a gentle kiss to the back of her hand. She had no idea just how right she was.

“Aye, you are my love.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The welcome feast surprises everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Heavy Angst. Typical A/B/O dynamics.Sweet Steve. Protective Growly Steve (Because I can). Soft romantic crap that I love.
> 
> A/N: I’m sorry this has taken months to update. I was in the middle of writing my two other series, Astrophile and Swallow and something had to be put on hold before I brain exploded. I am finishing up the other series this month so I should be picking this back up regularly. Yes, it's still a bit confusing but it's supposed to be. You're not supposed to have all the answers yet. 😉
> 
> ***My fics are not to be saved or posted on any other sites without my written permission. Reblogs are my jam though! Thanks!*

The closer they got to the great hall, the boisterous voices, loud music and delicious smells coming from the feast only continued to grow her unease. It was a lot to take in all in one night. She had arrived only this morning, and now she was expected to be a Queen to a kingdom that wasn’t hers and to a King, she didn’t know-- she hated it. Each corner turned had more fear and hesitation rolling off Y/n. It was souring the sweetness Steve had spent lifetimes coming undone for. He had no idea how much time they would be given in this life, but he wasn’t about to waste a moment following ridiculous protocols that made the woman he loved uncomfortable.  

Steve came to an abrupt halt and glanced behind him signaling for Bucky and Natasha to go on ahead, even though it was against etiquette for them to enter first. It didn’t appear Bucky was phased by his actions, but Natasha had a look of annoyance as she followed the dark-haired Alpha after sending the King a warning glance. He couldn’t be bothered to care what Natasha thought about him or what custom dictated. She needed him, and that was all that mattered. His hands slid up her neck and gently cupped her face once the hallway was deserted, leaving them alone once again. 

“Breathe," He rumbled, strong and sweet. “Just breathe, Y/n. I can promise that you are safe here. You’re safe with me. This is only to celebrate your arrival and our... marriage.” 

She nodded frantically and attempted to match his breathing, but she was still heaving in large gulps of air until she caught a whiff of his scent. The heady scent of cypress & honey had her anxiety softening, and she found herself leaning into Steve for comfort. 

“I don’t like everyone staring at me is all,” she mumbled softly, embarrassed that she let him see a sign of weakness on her part. Natasha had warned her about allowing him to see her vulnerabilities. The smile on Steve helped to ease the ache and made her flutter in a way she’s never felt before.

“I know, sweetheart.”  

In this life and any that came before it, Y/n has never been fond of the attention that came with their positions. If she had it her way, in their first life they would have run away together and lived just the two of them; as only Steve and Y/n. She wanted a little place by the river where they could be free to simply be and, eventually, have children. Every secret meeting, every late-night tryst always ended the same; in whispered dreams of what their lives could have been if only they had a say in their own destiny. 

_“A cottage. Deep in the woods, near a creek of some kind I think. Rose bushes. Lots of roses bushes. A little boy and a little girl following after you everywhere you go. We could be happy there; hiding away from the world. Can you see it, Steve?” her gentle whisper bounced off the empty stones that surrounded them. It was the same place they always met when they ran off to be together; when she needed to escape the life that was suffocating her. It started with dreams that could never be fulfilled and ended with the promise that this time would be last._

_The piles of crumbling rock they were lying in and the barely working fireplace was all that remained of his parent's home. The trees and ivy had begun to overtake the stone years ago, and the roof caved in last winter after a harsh snow, but it didn’t matter. They always came here when they needed to be just the two of them -- just Steve and Y/n._

_“Aye, I can see it.” He rolled onto his side, letting his lips brush softly over her bare shoulder, “I see it every time we are together like this, but your betrothed would no doubt resent the notion. We can’t have that life when our love burns in the hidden pieces of our hearts. It’s not a course we can take, my sweet.”_

_As if on cue, he was quick to remind her why running wouldn’t work. The same conversation. Steve knew what was seconds from falling from her lips because she’s begged him for the same thing every time they were fortunate to have alone._

_“Run away with me.”_

_“Y/n--”_

_She pulled herself up sitting on the stone floor and covering chest with the fur Steve always brought with him. Her eyes were wide, and pleading and her voice shook as she pleaded for what he was sure was the thousandth time, “My heart will only love you. No more hiding. No more secrets. You're the only man I want to marry. This is the only way we can be together. Please, Alpha.”_

_No more hiding; only from the guards that would hunt them down and the Gods that would seek vengeance, he thought. They didn’t have much longer. She was bothered, and as soon as winter ended, she would belong to another, and he would never get to feel her skin under his hands again and never know what it would be like to warm her lips with his own -- she would be lost to him because the Gods willed it._

_He would fight them -- for her._

_“Okay.” Steve smiled at the way her eyes lit up in surprise. She had not been expecting his concession. Even though she appeared to be getting her way, Steve needed to be sure she understood what she was asking, “There will be consequences for this, my love. You know that, don’t you?”_

_Steve would move the heavens to see her smiling at him like that and if that meant fighting everyone, he would. Her happiness was worth any punishments the Gods could inflict; besides, what harm could the Gods bring him while Y/n held his heart?_

_“Nothing can hurt me as long as you are by my side, Alpha.”_

“Steve--” There was uncertainty in her voice, and he quickly caught her shudder; Steve shook his head to free himself of the old memory and focus on the woman she was now. He quickly apologized, “I’m here. I was thinking about the past – several lifetimes ago.” 

Steve’s thumb gently brushed over her cheekbone, he smiled warmly and added, “If you get nervous squeeze my hand. We only have to show our faces. We don’t even have to dance if you would rather not."

Her lips turn down into a small frown as she processed his compromise, and then she quietly grumbled, “I like to dance though." 

 “Aye. I know,” Steve chuckled, and his hands dropped from Y/n’s face now that her scent had returned to the sweet smell of vanilla and he held his arm out for her to take. He amended with a smirk, “One dance, then.”  

Y/n placed her hand on top of Steve’s outstretched hand and smiled. “Maybe two. If you promise not to step on my toes.” 

"I wouldn't dream of it, sweetheart." 

\----- 

The food was outstanding and lavish enough to make even her brother jealous. Steve had somehow managed to have every single dish that Y/n was fond of and when she asked how he knew he simply shrugged and replied,  _I can’t spill all my secrets on our first night._  It was a silly line she was confident, but it still made her heart jump. The jumping might have something to do with the way he looked at her though-- as if she was the only person he could see.

She didn’t love it, but she didn’t despise it either. 

Several of the higher raking clan members spoke throughout the night, congratulating Steve on obtaining such a beautiful Queen and suggesting that the kingdom would be filled with children shortly no doubt. She would have been offended if it wasn’t for the look on annoyance and disgust on Steve’s face through every speech. He looked sick and one point angry from the insinuations. Steve was equally unimpressed with their words, and that brought a bit of warmth to her heart. 

The night was coming to an end, and Y/n had only needed to squeeze Steve’s hand five or six times, which was five or six times less than she thought. The party was winding down, but no one had departed, they were all following custom and waiting for their King and future Queen to retire before they departed. Steve had no intention of leaving just yet. He rose from his chair, the scrape of the wood against the stone floor earned the attention of the room. He held his hand out for Y/n’s and bowed slightly, “My Queen?” 

Y/n looked at his hand furrowed her brow as she slowly, dubiously placed her hand in his, the question was burning in her eyes, but she didn’t voice it despite how much she wanted to so he answered the unasked question, “I promise you a dance. I can't let you retire for the night until I've kept my word. May I have this dance?” 

“You... may.” She replied with the hint of a smile.

She was well aware of all the eyes on her and what was expected of them both. She couldn’t tell him no -- not that she really wanted to say no. She wanted to dance, and she wanted to dance with Steve. The revelation made her a little sick, but she wouldn’t dwell on that tonight. Steve led her to the middle of the room and pulled her close, Y/n's head instantly rested on his shoulder without thinking of how it would appear to the eyes, watching them with interest. 

Natasha stood off to the side and watched the couple dancing together. It felt odd. They danced too close, Steve held her for too long, made too many familiar comments. The Alpha looked at her with such adoration one would think they have been bonded for centuries.  Not to mention the...  _feast_. Every dish Y/n favored, and the King had included things that were foreign to this kingdom. Natasha knew Thor did not send them with anything despite Y/n pleading with her brother to do so-- none of it would have kept on the journey, Natasha understood the reasoning, but Y/n still pouted a bit.  She had no idea how they did all this on such short notice, but something wasn’t right about all this. A decadent waft of chocolate hit her and was quickly followed by something else.

Sandalwood and leather -- a scent her heart knew too well for her liking. 

Natasha didn’t move from her post, and her eyes never left the ostensibly happy couple. She knew the scent, and who it belonged to, so there was no need to avert her eyes. If she was stirred by his presence, she made no visible show of it, and when she spoke, her voice was clear and poised, “Does your King order you to hide in the shadows and spy on his subjects or do you do that for your own pleasure?” 

“Are you one of his subjects?” Bucky asked, amusement flickering to life through the smirk on his face.

“Hardly.”

Bucky crossed his arms over his broad chest and leaned against the stone pillar Natasha was covertly watching from. He looked out to find where her eyes were anchored, and he wasn’t surprised in the least. They have always been close, and Natasha has always looked out for Y/n. He regarded Natasha and quietly assured her, “She’s safe with him.” 

“So he mentioned.” 

“You don’t trust him.” It wasn’t a question. He already knew she didn’t, but he wanted to hear her admit it, not that anyone could change her mind -- himself included. She will come around eventually. Natasha finally turned and set her eyes on the Alpha and said, “I don’t trust anyone.” 

There was a time when that wasn’t true. A time when Natasha trusted him thoroughly and put her fate solely in his hands-- Bucky had let her down then, and he would let her down now if he were given a chance to. She shouldn’t trust anyone and absolutely shouldn’t trust him. 

 _James, follow Steve if you have to. Just promise you will make it back to me,_ her past whispers still echoed in his head.

He never did come home to her. His promise was left broken and he should stay as far away from her as he could. Bucky would if he could, but after all this time he couldn’t keep himself from drawing nearer to her. Even if it would only be for a short time.

“Would you care to share a dance with me?” Bucky asked, grinning at the shock on her face even if it only lingered there for a second.

“No,” She replied quickly and with ease, turning her attention back to her princess. 

“That’s what you said the first time. I still won the dance and your hand. Have a good night, A ghrá,” Bucky whispered and disappeared through the masses. Natasha watched him navigate his way through the crowd and urgently squashed the ardent need to chase after him and demand answers. 

How did he know that name? How did he know that her thoughts were full of sweet whispers and... him? They were confined here among these strangers with secrets, and she was going to find every single one.


End file.
